Ilógicamente Perfecto
by brennangirl
Summary: Booth y Brennan llegan a su nueva casa con su pequeño hijo recién nacido...  Traducción del fic "Illogically Perfect" de HollywoodDramaQueen


_hola! _

_Bien... solo diré que esta historia me encantó... sueño con un momento así en la serie... _

_**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson FOX y Kathy Reichs, la trama es de HollywoodDramaQueen, quien amablemente me dejó traducirla, osea nada de nada es mio, mas que la traducción._

_dejenme su review! =P_

_PD Cualquier parecido con algún fic... es mera coincidencia..._

* * *

El Agente Especial Seeley Booth descansaba confortablemente, recargado sobre su estómago en su cama tamaño Queen Size. No vestía nada aparte de un par de bóxers y unos calcetines de rayas. Había estado pasando todo el día moviendo cajas a su nueva recámara, las cuales justo ahora rodeaban la cama completamente, creando un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad en la habitación. Una ligera lluvia de verano caía por las ventanas y una lámpara pequeña bañaba la habitación con una cálida y suave luz. La cabeza de Booth descansaba sobre la almohada cómodamente por lo que miraba hacia el lado opuesto de la cama.

Temperance Brennan estaba recostada al otro lado, su largo cabello castaño caía suavemente alrededor de su cara. Ella estaba acostada de lado, frente a Booth, vestía un sencillo y holgado camisón de color negro de tirantes que le llegaba un par de dedos arriba de la rodilla, con una delgada cinta atada a su espalda. Booth la observaba con atención, pero los ojos de ella estaban fijos en el pequeño cuerpo que dormía profundamente entre ellos.

Henry Booth-Brennan estaba acostado entre sus padres, durmiendo con toda tranquilidad. Vestía un mameluco azul que le venía un poco grande, descansaba a lo largo de todo el colchón, aunque no abarcaba más allá de unos centímetros por debajo de la almohadita sobre la que estaba acostado. Sólo había estado en casa con sus padres durante dos días, y ellos no habían podido dejar de sonreír desde que el bebé de tres kilos y cincuenta y dos centímetros entró en su mundo.

-Temperance…- Booth murmuró en voz baja.

-Míralo Booth…- le contestó ella, imitando su tono de voz.

-Lo sé… es tan pequeño…

-Es un bebé…- le contestó ella en su tono de "_bueno eso es obvio_"

-Lo sé- le contestó él de nuevo sonriendo.

-No puedo dejar de mirarlo- dijo Brennan mientras pasaba un dedo ligeramente por el borde de la cobija de su hijo.

-No puedo creer que ya esté aquí- comentó el orgulloso papá.

-Tres semanas antes de tiempo- le recordó ella.

-Sabía que nos íbamos a cambiar a nuestra primera casa juntos. No quería perderse la emoción- le contestó el agente emocionado.

-¡Booth!- le reprendió lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación- es biológicamente imposible que esa haya sido la razón de su parto prematuro.

-Lo sé, pero es divertido pensar en eso- dijo Booth riéndose- tiene tus ojos…

-Y tu boca- agregó Brennan, volviendo a mirar a su bebé.

-Y mi nariz- dijo el agente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de eso.

-Y mis pómulos- finalizó la antropóloga.

-Me pregunto a quién de nosotros se va a parecer cuando crezca- preguntó Booth mirando al pequeñito, que respiraba acompasadamente.

-Es hermoso como es en este momento- dijo Brennan.

-Sí, lo es- le dijo Booth, sonriéndole suavemente- Eso significa que se va a parecer a ti.

Brennan se acercó y acarició el rostro de Henry con un dedo, la pequeña mano del bebé se cerró al sentir el dedo de su madre y ella sonrió.

-¿Ves? –Le dijo el agente- Tener hijos no es tan malo, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no me gustó mucho la parte del embarazo, pero esta parte... no, no es tan mala- admitió.

-Me gustó la parte del embarazo… Eras sexy - dijo sonriendo.

-Estaba enorme- le corrigió ella.

-No estabas enorme sino preciosa. Es más sigues estando magnífica- dijo.

-Has sido muy amable conmigo últimamente- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tuviste a mi hijo Huesos… Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

Ambos se dirigieron otra dulce mirada y devolvieron su atención hacia su hijo. Brennan miraba confundida al pequeño bebé.

-¿Por qué no llora? ¿No se supone que los bebés lloran toda la noche? Es casi la una de la mañana…- preguntó la antropóloga.

-Bueno Huesos… está exhausto… ha tenido una gran semana- le contestó aún mirando a su hijo.

-Apenas tiene cuatro días Booth, ni siquiera tiene una semana completa todavía- le corrigió.

-Exacto. En los últimos cuatro días nació, se cambió de casa y hoy conoció a su tía Ángela-le contestó él mientras numeraba con los dedos- Esas son actividades _muy_ agotadoras.

Brennan rió entre dientes al recordar los gritos de emoción de su mejor amiga cuando vio a Henry por primera vez ese mismo día- Supongo que tienes razón…

- Lo siento ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo juguetonamente él sin dar crédito a las palabras de Brennan.

Ella alargó la mano sobre su hijo y empujó a Booth en broma:

-Tenías razón... sólo esta vez. No te acostumbres ¿eh?

Un ligero sonido provino de la boca de Henry y Brennan quitó su mano con rapidez, temerosa de que hubiera despertado al bebé. Henry simplemente volvió la cabeza un poco y siguió durmiendo. El susto fue suficiente para que Brennan se quedara en silencio. Ambos vieron al bebé otra vez, y después de unos minutos, Booth se acercó y apoyó la mano sobre la cadera de Brennan. Se dio cuenta de que tenía esa expresión en la cara, esa que siempre aparece cuando ella está pensando en algo realmente complicado.

-¿En qué piensa mami?- murmuró el agente.

-En que él es perfecto…

-Tú eres perfecta…

-No- dijo Brennan al instante- No, yo he cometido errores, tengo defectos. Yo sé que él también los cometerá, por supuesto, pero en este momento... es _perfecto_.

Booth sonrió.

-¿La idea de perfección no es demasiado ilógica para ti? bromeó.

-Ya lo sé- dijo- Suena como que me he vuelto loca.

-No, no es cierto. Suenas como una nueva mamá enamorada de su niño- dijo Booth con sinceridad.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

-No puedo creer lo mucho que ya lo quiero, y apenas lo conozco…- dijo - ¿Fue así de increíble cuando Parker era un bebé?

Booth sonrió con tristeza.

-Bueno, Rebeca y yo en realidad no éramos una pareja en el momento en que nació Parker, por lo que todavía algunas cosas son nuevas para mí, también él era increíble, sí, pero echaba de menos algunas de estas experiencias. Por ejemplo, nunca llegué a estar en la cama con él y su madre, simplemente para admirar lo maravilloso que era, digamos que esto es nuevo para mí también.

- Me alegra poder darte una segunda oportunidad. Sé lo mucho que querías ser padre…

-Gracias Huesos- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-No puedo dejar de mirarlo- se rió ella, concentrándose de nuevo en Henry.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Booth- Mira lo que hicimos…

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí… mira lo que hicimos- susurró ella- Él es perfecto.

La idea de la perfección _era_ ilógica, y lo sabía. Pensaba que tenía que repetir lo perfecto que sentía que era su hijo era una y otra vez sólo para convencerse de que no estaba completamente loca.

En ese momento, Henry finalmente se despertó y comenzó a quejarse. Booth entró en acción; se sentó y levantó a su hijo, meciéndolo en sus brazos suavemente para calmarlo. Como eso no funcionó, le revisó el pañal.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Brennan. Esa era la parte de la crianza de un hijo que realmente la ponía nerviosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que cuidar de algo que no podía decirle lo que necesitaba de ella?

-Bueno, creo que nuestro pequeño hombrecito está perfectamente hambriento... aquí es donde intervienes tú- dijo Booth. Volvió su atención a Henry mientras Brennan se sentaba para apoyarse en un par de almohadas- ¿Quieres ir a ver a mamá?- le preguntó al nene- mami va a cuidar de ti pequeño.

Brennan deslizó hacia abajo el tirante de su camisón y acunó a Henry en sus brazos para guiar la pequeña boca de su hijo hacia su pecho. El bebé dejó de llorar al instante y empezó a comer, relajándose en los brazos de Brennan. Ella comenzó a pasar suavemente el dedo a través del suave y oscuro cabello de Henry. La antropóloga levantó la vista hacia Booth y se rió al darse cuenta la cara de incomodidad que mostraba su esposo mientras observaba a Henry.

-Booth… la lactancia materna es completamente natural. No hay razón para que te sientas incómodo- dijo Brennan.

-No, no es eso. No tengo ningún problema con eso- le contestó el agente negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?- le preguntó ella intrigada, volteando a verlo.

-Estoy celoso. Esos solían ser míos- dijo él señalando hacia el pecho de Brennan.

La antropóloga hizo una mueca.

-Por eso te gustaba más cuando estaba embarazada. Te gustaban mis pechos.

-Nunca oíste una queja mía ¿o sí?- le preguntó lanzándole su típica sonrisa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que una vez que deje de amamantar a Henry volverán a su tamaño original?

-Y creo que seguirás siendo tan bella y sexy como hasta ahora…

Booth se movió para poder estar más cerca de Brennan y Henry. La besó en la mejilla y empezó a recorrer con el dedo en el brazo de Henry.

-Va a tener otro gran día mañana- comentó Booth.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella curiosa.

- Sí, hablé con Parker esta tarde. Realmente quiere conocer a su hermano. Necesito que Parker venga para que me ayude a pintar la nueva habitación de Henry por lo que Rebeca le va a traer mañana después de la escuela- explicó Booth.

-Pero no hasta la tarde, ¿verdad?- preguntó Brennan una vez más.

-Sí, de hecho. ¿Por qué?

- Es que alguien más va a venir a conocer a Henry en la mañana…

-¿Quién?- le preguntó Booth.

¿Quiénes? - le corrigió la doctora.

El agente puso los ojos en blanco - ¿_Quiénes?_

-_Mi _hermano- le reveló por fin- Tal vez papá, también…

Antes de que Booth pudiera responderle Henry dejó escapar un leve gemido como diciéndole a Brennan que ya había terminado. El bebé recargó su mano entre el pecho de Brennan, justo a la altura de su corazón. Ella sonrió y abrazó un poco más a su hijo, para que sintiera el calor de su cuerpo mientras Booth le daba un pequeño beso en la cabecita.

-¿Puedo hacerlo repetir?- preguntó el agente.

-Claro…- le dijo Brennan acercándole a Henry.

Ella volvió a acomodar su ropa y se recostó de nuevo en su lado de la cama, mientras Booth hacía repetir a Henry. El bebé se estiró un poco y comenzó a dormir de nuevo, el agente se levantó de la cama aún con el bebé en brazos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Brennan en un tono angustiado.

-Lo voy a poner en la cuna de viaje, cerca del armario, así podremos dormir nosotros también- dijo Booth alejando al bebé de la cama un par de metros.

-No- dijo Brennan en tono autoritario- Déjalo aquí.

-¿En la cama con nosotros?

-Sí, va a estar perfectamente a salvo entre nosotros dos.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí! Ahora vuelve a dejarlo en la cama.

Booth sonrió ante la ansiedad de Brennan por separarse de su hijo. Recostó al bebé de nuevo, caminó alrededor de la cama y se sentó en el borde del colchón, cerca de Brennan. La miró a los ojos y le dirigió una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella confundida.

-Ven aquí- dijo Booth, tomándola de las manos haciendo que se sentara.

Bajó la boca a la altura de la de ella hasta que sus labios chocaron suavemente en un dulce beso. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en el pelo rizado de Booth. Ella capturó el labio inferior del agente entre sus dientes y lo atrajo más hacia él, chupándolo suavemente. Él metió su lengua más allá de sus labios, y compartieron un hondo y profundo beso varias veces, poco a poco las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a bailar, después de un par de segundos Booth apoyó la frente contra la de ella en busca de aire.

-¿Y eso porqué fue?- preguntó Brennan.

- Sé que el ser madre no te emocionaba, pero gracias por darme un hijo, la maternidad te sienta muy bien- le dijo sonriendo.

La antropóloga se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó otra vez.

-Bueno, gracias por dejarme ponerle un apellido compuesto. Ya sé que querías que tuviera solamente uno.

-Bueno es que Booth-Brennan se me hace muy largo, sin embargo cada que lo oigo pienso en ti, sé que no es común, lo siento… es que si oigo Booth-Brennan siento como si estuviéramos hablando de otra época- le explicó Booth.

Brennan rió y lo volvió a besar.

-Te amo- le dijo ella sin más.

-Yo también te amo- le contestó, comenzó a pasear su mano por un costado del pecho de Brennan hasta detenerse en su estómago y acariciarlo suavemente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo que como me siento?- le preguntó ella como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-Si Huesos… tú sabes, físicamente. _Tuviste_ un bebé hace cuatro días- le dijo- ¿Todo bien?

Ella se estremeció ligeramente bajo su tacto- Todavía estoy cansada… me siento como una especie de puré… como diría Hodgins, pero de lo contrario, estoy bien.

Booth se rió entre dientes.

-No estás como puré…

-Mi estómago se siente así…

-Claro que no, pero pues si quieres puedes empezar a ejercitarte en un par de semanas, estoy seguro de que volverás a ser la misma de antes- le dijo Booth bajando su cabeza para besar el estómago de Brennan a través del sedoso material del camisón.

-Has sido realmente maravilloso estos nueve meses…

-Soy el papá… antes de que el bebé llegue mi trabajo es cuidarte- le dijo Booth dirigiéndole una sonrisa- ¿A qué hora llega Russ mañana?

-A las diez. Deberíamos de dormirnos ya.

-Si - coincidió él besándole los labios - buenas noches.

Ella le besó una vez más- Buenas noches.

Booth rodeó la cama para quedar del otro lado de Henry, quien se había despertado y miraba en silencio a sus padres. Booth levantó al pequeño, lo giró para que quedara viendo hacia Brennan y comenzó a hablar como niño chiquito:

-Buenas noches mami… te amo- dijo Booth como si hablara Henry, por un momento Brennan pareció que iba a llorar. Booth giró hacia Henry de nuevo hacia él- ¿Hiciste llorar a mamá? ¡Henry! –Acercó al pequeño a su oreja como si le estuviera hablando- ya sé que ella es la mejor mamá de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no le das un abrazo?

-¡Booth!- exclamó Brennan tomando a Henry en sus brazos- ¿Porqué parece que tu objetivo es hacerme llorar? Ya lloré cuando nació…

-Si ya lo recuerdo…- dijo Booth sonriendo al recordar la cara llena de lágrimas de su compañera cuando vio al bebé por primera vez.

-No lloré tanto como tú- puntualizó ella.

-Lo sé- reconoció Booth prefiriendo no negarlo- solo jugaba…

-Vamos a dormir- pidió ella, volteando a ver a su hijo aún entre sus brazos- Buenas noches Henry, tú también necesitas ir a dormir bebé- le pasó el bebé a Booth- Buenas noches papi.

Booth sonrió y tomó al bebé en sus brazos. Le susurró unas palabras cariñosas antes de dejarlo acostado en el colchón en medio de ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedaran los tres dormidos profundamente.

…

…

Un poco después de las diez de la mañana Brennan abrió la puerta principal de su casa, para encontrar a su hermano y a su padre esperando afuera. Su padre cargaba un gigantesco oso de peluche café en sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó ella.

-A mí también me da gusto verte cariño…- le contestó Max.

-Hola… lo siento, pasen por favor- dijo ella abriendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

-Es un regalo para mi nieto. ¿Dónde está por cierto?- preguntó Max.

-En mi recámara con su papá. Bajarán en un minuto.

Max le pasó el oso a Russ y abrazó a su hija- Felicidades nena- le dijo él a lo que Brennan sonrió.

-Gracias papá o debería decir ¿Abuelo?- le contestó Brennan divertida.

-Oh no… soy demasiado joven para ser el "abuelo" eso no será…- Russ le pasó el oso de nuevo a Max.

Russ rió entre dientes –No le gustó cuando Halley lo llamó así…

Booth entró en la habitación con Henry en sus brazos- Creo haber oído a la familia de mamá… ¡Mira quién te vino a ver!- le dijo Booth a Henry.

-A Booth le encanta hablarle como si él le pudiera contestar- dijo Brennan.

-Bueno es que más bien no te gustó que el bebé hablara anoche- se defendió Booth

-Eso es simplemente ridículo- replicó Brennan

-¿Quién quiere cargarlo primero?-preguntó el agente.

-Yo lo haré si te parece Tempe- dijo Russ volteando a ver a Brennan.

-Claro, no hay problema- le contestó la antropóloga.

Booth le dio el bebé a Russ y se giró hacia Max.

-¡Whoa! ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó Booth.

-Es un regalo para el bebé- le contestó Brennan.

-¡Genial! Estoy seguro de que le encantará a Henry. Gracias Max- dijo Booth sosteniendo al oso en sus brazos- ¡Mira Huesos! ¡Además es del color perfecto!

-No tiene ni una semana ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer con esto?- preguntó ella.

-Bueno… lo pondremos en el corral, puede dormir con él ahora y jugar con él más adelante, cuando crezca- le explicó él sonriéndole al juguete- Disculpen el desorden… pero si intentas pasar por el laberinto de cajas encontrarás el sofá… espero…

-Pensé que querían cambiarse de casa antes de que llegara el bebé- dijo Max caminando hacia el sofá.

-Sí esa era la idea- comentó la antropóloga.

Russ y Brennan se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas, mientras que Max, Booth junto con el oso se sentaron en el sofá. Henry se retorció en los brazos de Russ, y él le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Ni siquiera llegaste a la cesárea verdad?- le preguntó Russ.

-No, estaba programada hasta dentro de semana y media…

-No quería que nadie extraño cortara a su mamá- agregó Booth señalando a Henry.

-Booth…- empezó Brennan

-Lo sé, lo sé… biológicamente imposible y no sé qué…- le contestó él.

-Booth no quería que me hicieran una cesárea…- explicó la antropóloga.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo estaba de acuerdo con lo que tú quisieras… simplemente que la cesárea me producía un poco de nervios…

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Russ

-Henry- le contestó Brennan automáticamente.

-¡Hey! Ese es el nombre del padre de tu madre- le dijo Max

-Sí papá, lo sé…

-¿Llamaste al bebé así por él?

-Sí…- le contestó.

-¿Por qué?- le cuestionó una vez más.

-Bueno… Él me sacó del sistema de adopciones, me cuidó durante dos años, y después me apoyó en el colegio, con los gastos que las becas no cubrían- explicó la doctora.

-Pensamos que era como una especie de agradecimiento…-dijo Booth

-¿Puedo cargarlo?- preguntó Max.

Russ se levantó y le tendió a Henry, Max lo tomó y Russ se sentó de nuevo, abrazando a su hermana por los hombros.

-Es precioso hermanita- le dijo él besándola en la mejilla.

-No sé cuanto crédito pueda tomar de eso pero… gracias.

-Bueno Booth- le dijo Max- creo que tienes un nuevo… ¿Cómo les llamas a esos chicos de ciencia como Tempe?

-¿Nerds? - Le sugirió Booth.

-Sí, creo que tienes un nuevo nerd en tus manos- le contestó Max riendo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque Henry actúa igual que Tempe cuando era bebé- le dijo Max.

Brennan se rió entre dientes.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Tu hermano era más enérgico, no se podía estar quieto en un lugar, siempre quería tocar todo, pero Tempe era callada, se concentraba en una cosa antes de tocarla o moverla…

-Si… bueno… tiene cinco días apenas… no creo que su carrera se tenga que decidir hoy- dijo Booth- y hablando de carreras… tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Brennan en tono confuso - Creí que Cullen te había dado tempo libre.

-Sí, lo hizo, pero estaba planeado que faltara hasta dentro de semana y media, necesito ver que todo esté bien y que no haya ningún caso- dijo Booth y le besó la cabecita a su pequeño hijo - adiós bebé.

Booth caminó hacia Brennan y la tomó de las manos para levantarla y la rodeó con un brazo- Y… adiós bebé- le susurró besando sus labios.

-No me digas bebé- dijo mientras se separaban, él la besó de nuevo.

-Adiós…

Booth se fue y Brennan se sentó junto a Max, él le tendió al bebé y ella lo tomó con cuidado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Brennan asintió con la cabeza- ¿entonces qué te parece?

-¿Sobre qué?- le preguntó confundida

-Tu hijo… la maternidad…- le dijo Max.

-Él es perfecto- le dijo Brennan.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Saludos! =)_


End file.
